


On dying

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always knew it would end like this...Vanessa POV, missing scene for "Hutchinson for Murder One"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On dying

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #7 'gun'

**On dying**

by Belladonna

 

I always knew it would end like this. That I'd die one day because of a bullet from his gun.

 

I've known from the moment he'd brought it home, just always told myself that it wouldn't happen. Couldn't. Simply my imagination going crazy on me.

 

Problem is, I cannot lie to myself that well. Never could.

 

But I'd always feared it would be by his hand, his finger pulling the trigger. That it'd be his face I saw last, not somebody I didn't even know.

 

Funny, getting shot hurt a lot more than I had imagined.

 

Dying a lot less.


End file.
